Let Waking Swordsman Sleep
by penguindrums
Summary: Mugen knew of too many samurai who've lost loved ones because they simply just cared too much for them, and he wasn't about to add himself to that list. That's what he thought at first, but once Fuu was cuddled against his chest sleeping in his arms he felt his resolve crack in half and shatter into pieces. Oneshot.


**A/n: the story's supposed to be set during the timeframe Jin is at the brothel (I wanna say it's like episode 12?) and I suppose it might be slightly AU-ish but not by a lot so there's nothing to worry about c; **

**ALSO I haven't read any samurai champloo fics so I don't know how most people do Mugen's dialogue but I figured he'd sound kinda sharp and informal idk how to explain it but I'm sorry if his dialogue sounds weird? ;w;;;;; **

* * *

Screwing one eye in the direction of the cabin door, Mugen caught Jin's figure, obviously trying to make a quiet escape. A gust of cold wind entered through the now open door, making the hair on Mugen's legs stand up.

With a huff he propped himself up on his forearms, eyeing the quiet ronin up and down. "Oi, where ya think you're goin'? The sun ain't even up yet."

Jin visibly tensed, his hand holding the wooden door open. He inwardly cursed Mugen's loud mouth. If he kept at it he was sure to wake Fuu up.

He would just have to nip this confrontation in the bud as fast as possible.

The vagabond dug his pinkey finger in his ear and smirked, "Yer not sneakin' out again to go see that broad are ya?"

Jin shot a look over his shoulder, but said nothing. His eyes shot to Fuu, who was curled up near the small fire pit in the center of the hut. His half-lidded obsidian stare caught Mugen's own steel grey eyes. "Make sure you don't abandon her again. Stay put for tonight, I'll be back in a few hours." With that he quietly shut the wooden door behind him.

Mugen scoffed at the long haired ronin's antics and flopped back down, folding his arms under his head. It had been the same nightly schedule for the past week or so; Jin would sneak out in the middle of the night, tell him to stay put and watch after the dinky girl, and spend a good chunk of their earnings at the town brothel.

Contrary to popular belief, Mugen wasn't stupid. He knew Jin was head over heels in love with a girl at the brothel, though the prick never bothered to share any details as to how they met or what it was he saw in her that was worth spending their small hard earned of money on.

Mugen scowled at the thatched ceiling. That damned ronin was getting more action than he was! It wasn't as if Mugen hadn't had a few good nights with some fine ladies before...he just hasn't had any of those good times recently.

The vagabond quietly sighed and rolled over to his side, and brought his knees up until he was in a fetal-like position. His dark eyes landed on the erratic girl, who only ever seemed to be in a calm state when she was sleeping. He mused for a second that she probably thought the same of him, but Mugen's gaze sharpened to a glare as he watched her peaceful face.

Why did he always get stuck being the babysitter?

Last Mugen checked, he was always the one running off to save Fuu whenever she got herself in trouble. He wasn't sure how many times he pounded "Don't trust every sly talkin' guy you meet!" into her brain, but he was sure that she never took his advice to heart.

Tch, it was her own problem if she got kidnapped. He didn't care.

Well, that's what he told himself anyways.

Mugen didn't bother holding in his groan as he uncurled himself and stretched his limbs, his back arching off the ground. He let his arms flop down and lay above his head. He glanced out the open window of their temporary living hut and admired the stars for a few moments.

He thought about what he would do tomorrow. He supposed he should go looking for work seeing as Jin is spending quite a bit of their money for himself. Mugen knew he should be a bit angry, and he was to an extent, but when it all came down to it he couldn't help but mentally side with the long haired man.

Mugen knew all to well what it was like to want to spend time with a special girl and want to protect her with all you've got.

His eyes flashed over to land on Fuu's curled up figure and his gaze softened. Though she could often times be a pest, Mugen couldn't help but feel a bit soft when it came to her. Mugen wouldn't say he was in love with Fuu, he was much too prideful to admit something...dangerous like that. But to say he didn't pay extra attention to her most times and worry about her well being would be a lie.

Mugen knew most people didn't see love as a dangerous thing, but to a samurai (or in his case a wandering swordsman) love was the worst emotion to get wound up in. If any of a samurais' enemies knew of a person they cared for on a level more than an acquaintance or a traveling partner, he could for sure count on said enemies using that knowledge to their advantage. He was pretty sure the same would apply to him seeing as he was a wanted criminal.

Mugen knew of too many swordsman who've lost loved ones because they simply just cared for them, and he wasn't about to add himself to that list.

A pained cough drew his attention back to the girl, and he frowned when he saw her curl up closer into herself. Fuu's pet flying squirrel Momo scurried out from inside her robes and worriedly pecked at Fuu's cheek. The girl huskily giggled in her sleep and tried in vain to swat the rodent away. Mugen allowed himself to smile at her childishness.

"M-Mugen, where's Jin?"

Mugen raised an eyebrow at her mentioning of the ronin and watched as her sleepy eyes focused on his form laying on the other side of the fire put.

"Tch, the bastard went to town again," Mugen grumbled, his steel gaze still fixed on her. He noticed she was shivering a bit.

"Oh...I see. That woman he visits every night must be very lovely." Fuu smiled and sat up, suppressing another cough with her sleeve.

"What makes ya think that?"

"Well..." The brown haired girl put a pink nail polished finger to her lips and Mugen tried his best not to lick his own, "Jin is so dedicated to visiting her every night. He even spends some of our food money on his visits! So she either must be extremely lovely or an old witch in disguise who has cast a spell on him and seduced our poor Jin!"

Fuu quietly chuckled at her joke and Mugen simply smirked at her ridiculous sense of humor.

The younger girl's eyes wandered to the window, and Mugen shut his own, reveling in the comfortable silence. A rabid coughing fit caused his eyes to snap right open.

"Oi, you alright? Don't tell me yer gettin' sick on us."

Fuu just shot him a sad smile, "I'm sorry. It's just that winter is starting to kick in and this kimono isn't very warm..." She trailed off and looked off to the side, sighing. "But I guess I have no right to complain, you're wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt for crying out loud."

She made wide arm motions towards his form to emphasize how foolish he looked for wearing thin clothing. At least she had the decency to wear something that had sleeves to help shield small chills but was thin enough to be rolled up if it ever got too warm.

Mugen scowled. This damn woman was always trying to pull him down with her whenever he said anything slightly negative toward her. Growling he ran a hand through his unruly raven locks and stared her down.

Fuu stared back with equal fervor, and their little contest would've gone on longer if she hadn't started coughing again.

After her episode passed, the brown eyed girl groaned and stretched. She made to lay back down again when Mugen suddenly did something that equally shocked both of them.

He held his arms out to her.

The vagabond silently thanked Kami that the fire had died down a bit and that darkness took over most of the room, for he was sure Fuu would've seen the violent red blush that rose to his cheeks.

The waitress's head tilted to the side, obviously confused at his silent invitation. She was just about to ask what he meant by that when he spoke, "Get over here will ya? It's cold outside and I'm cold and yer cold so we should just spare each other the torture of freezing the rest of the night and share body heat. Plus your cough will get worse if you don't get warmer."

Fuu blinked at his words and Mugen felt too self conscious so he started to put his arms down. All of a sudden Momo scurried across the room and settled next to Mugen.

She watched on in amusement as Momo curled up in a ball next to the swordsman's leg. The little squirrel almost never willingly stayed near Mugen if he couldn't help it.

"Okay, whatever you say..." Fuu slowly stood and padded across the floor to where the loud vagabond sat against the wall. Keeping her chocolate brown eyes glued to Mugen's own silver ones, she slowly lowered herself down in front of him.

Mugen watched on in anticipation and curiosity as Fuu kneeled in front of him. Without thinking he quickly reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders to pull her onto his lap.

Fuu squeaked at the sudden contact. The only time Mugen ever touched her was when he was saving her from lowlife criminals or samurai. But this touch...this willing touch from the vagabond made her body burn in a way that felt was indescribable.

Mugen gulped. Why had he done something so bold like that? She was now straddling his lap and he hadn't even meant for it to happen! She had just looked so angelic sitting right in front of him that he just couldn't help but pull her closer!

Her knees touched the wall he was leaning on, and her front was flush up against his. He blushed as he realized that contrary to popular belief, just as everyone doubted he had any smarts, everyone doubted she had any breasts.

Well, Mugen gulped, she definitely had breasts. That much he was sure of. Fairly large ones by the feel of it too. Not that he would tell that to Jin. He couldn't have that ronin getting any ideas about his Fuu!

His Fuu?

Wait what?

Mugen was about to further question his choice of words when he felt Fuu's cold nose bury itself into his neck. He stilled, and she breathed heavily down his shirt, "I-I'm sorry, Mugen. You're just...so warm," She giggled and he noted that it was laced with the gruff sound of sleep, "You were obviously lying about being cold."

He smirked at her quiet accusation and buried his nose in her brown tresses as she cuddled closer to his body. He didn't deny what she had said, but she didn't press him on the matter. They sat in silence, and Mugen listened as her breathing slowed to a rhythmic pattern, indicating she was asleep.

Mugen knew showing the girl affection constituted as a major weakness, but he couldn't find himself to care at the moment. Holding her tighter to himself, he thought back to all the lone swordsman who had allowed themselves to open up to others and lost those loved ones simply because they cared too much. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to get this close to Fuu, but when said girl nuzzled against his neck in her sleep he felt his resolve crack in two and shatter into pieces.

Mugen smiled to himself and whispered to no one in particular, "Well, I had to get you closer to me somehow."

Fuu quietly coughed, and her warm breath ghosted over Mugen's skin. He felt a sharp tingle shock its way through his body and he willed his goosebumps to go away. After a few seconds, Mugen let out a contented sigh, and buried his face into her neck. The swordsman marveled at the way she too got goosebumps in her sleep at his touch.

Mugen's eyes slowly slipped closed, and he let Fuu's warmth lull him to sleep.

* * *

Jin quietly opened the door to their cabin, a puff of frosty air engulfing his face as he breathed out. He froze in the doorway upon the sight of Mugen and Fuu sleeping tangled together against the wall.

Jin honestly couldn't say that he's ever seen his rival look this content...well, since they started this goose chase of a journey, actually. The ronin also noted the soft smile and light blush on Fuu's face.

Good, the barbarian idiot didn't up and leave her alone again.

Fuu's pet flying squirrel peered up at Jin with large eyes from it's sleeping spot on the floor next to Mugen's leg. Squirrel and samurai held each other's gaze for a few seconds. Jin smiled softly at the rodent, and the squirrel in turned yawned and fell back asleep.

Jin placed the breakfast he had bought at an onigiri shop down on the floor next to the fire pit, careful not to wake his two traveling companions, and quietly padded out the door and back to town. He might as well look for a job or two to earn some more money. He figured he owed Fuu and Mugen more than a few cheap rice balls in return for not prying into his personal life as much as he had expected them too.

* * *

Mugen's eye cracked open as he watched Jin exit the hut. He was overpowered by Fuu's scent and warmth, and he silently thanked the quiet ronin for not trying to wake them (well, her) up.

He wanted to savor this feeling as long as possible, and he knew once the bubbly waitress woke up they wouldn't be able to have this kind of close contact for a long while, if ever again.

Sighing, Mugen buried his face back in Fuu's neck and succumbed once again to peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I found this story halfway written in my drafts and figured I might as well finish it up! Plus I feel bad for not posting a lot on here ;~; I hope they (especially Mugen) don't seem too OOC and also I don't think staying warm helps get rid of coughing but for the sake of this story let's say it does c;;;**

**I'm actually going to attempt my first chapter fic, though I'm not sure how long it'll be oops but I have most of the first chapter typed up so hopefully I'll be posting that soon c:**

**wow I'm really just fandom jumping with my stories aren't I haha I really need to buckle down and write more but school and life and things have just been occupying my time and when I do have time to myself I'm doing everything except typing ;A; **

**oh well I hope you enjoyed this story! thanks for reading u/w/u**

**edit: changed the labeling around because I hadn't brushed up on the swordsman's ranking terms and had called Mugen a samurai when he's not ;A; I hope I didn't skim over any and if so please let me know! thanks Fenrir's Lockhart for pointing this out for me!  
**


End file.
